


Share Alike

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non Consensual, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is betrayed by Castor, but this time no one comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noctaval's wish to see (paraphrasing) "Sam taking a bunch of dicks."

He should have known better than to trust Castor. Sam really wanted to get his hands on the bastard’s disc and rewrite that stupid circle on his forehead to say _douche_ instead. “Get off me,” he grunted at the program kneeling on his back. One of the half-dozen or so who had commando dropped into the club and slaughtered all but ten or fifteen of the patrons, before their buddies joined them to clean up the rest. Another one of Clu’s goons had Sam’s right arm twisted up behind his back; his left was pinned below his stomach, doing him no good with the weight of two programs pinning him down. “When I get outta here I’m gonna rewrite you assholes into toilets and let the whole god damn Grid shit down your throats, let go!”  
  
“Vivid imagery, Sam.”  
  
Sam rolled his face to the side and groaned. He was hoping to avoid ever hearing that voice again. When he twisted to look up, he found himself face-to-foot with Clu. The fucker was close enough to kill—if Sam had his disc, or control over his arms. “Yeah,” he blustered, “well get used to it. You’re not keeping me in here, and sooner or later I’m gonna have my hands on your code. Just wait.” He was grasping at straws, buying time.  
  
Clu knelt down on one leg and lowered himself until he could look into Sam’s eyes. He must have had some idea what all the bravado was about, because he only smiled and shook his head. “No one is coming for you.”  
  
“That’s what you think.”  
  
That fucking smile. That _smug fucking smile_. “I’ve made sure of it,” Clu whispered. He rose to his feet and tapped the side of Sam’s face with the toe of his boot. “Get him up, on his knees.”  
  
Sam was determined to remain defiant to the very end. When they hauled him up and deposited him on the white tile floor, the hard surface biting his knees like he’d been wailed on with a lead pipe, he said nothing. Not even a grunt of pain. He lifted his chin and stared at Clu, daring the program to strike him down. “Get it over with,” he said. “I hope you brought a bucket and a mop.” At least he could be comforted by the thought that he would cause them a little grief after he died.  
  
“Users. Always so dramatic.” Clu reached out to take a glass from Castor’s hand. He walked backwards a few steps until he could sink down onto the couch next to Gem, one arm up over the back like he was watching the game. He didn’t bother looking at Gem, but the bitch was still smiling like she’d won some kind of prize. “You’re no good to me dead,” Clu added. He snapped his fingers twice, and Gem moved over to press herself against him. She reached across and wrapped one arm around his chest, nuzzling his collar and licking the edge of the armor plate that circled his neck.  
  
“Dramatic? You’re the one acting like a fuckin’ Bond villain,” Sam sneered. “So what, you’re gonna ransom me, trade me for dad’s disc? Some cliché bullshit where you try to doublecross him so you can get us both and spend half an hour explaining your evil plan? I got news for you, dad’s not gonna fall for that.” He hoped, anyway. He wanted to believe his father was back at the safe house, stretched out on the bed in the main room. Maybe Clu would get sick of waiting and just kill Sam before they realized he was gone, and he wouldn’t end up being used as bait for the others.  
  
Clu gestured Gem away and nodded to his little bald lapdog standing off to the side. Gem must have known what he meant, because she hesitated, looking back and forth between Clu and Castor. When it seemed apparent neither would object or change their mind, she slumped her shoulders and slid off the couch to go join Clu’s minion.  
  
Well, at least one of them was getting fucked over tonight. Sam took a little joy in her misery before turning back to Clu.  
  
“Of course he is,” Clu answered finally.  
  
Sam gave him a sarcastic, lopsided smile. “Yeah?”  
  
“ _Yeah_. In fact, he already has.” A pause to enjoy Sam’s shock, and then, “Not what you expected? Poor Sam.”  
  
The angry kid in him wanted to scream at Clu to shut up, but Sam held his tongue. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break down over losing. He would think of something; they had managed to slip out from under Clu before, they would do it again.  
  
After he finished basking in his victory, Clu let out a satisfied sigh and made a flicking motion with his fingers. “Take him,” he commanded to the blackguard.  
  
“Wait,” Sam tried to pull his arms out of their grasp, but the programs held him tight. “Take me where?”  
  
Clu made himself comfortable on the couch, depositing the now empty glass on a nearby table. “Oh,” he smiled, “you’re not going anywhere.”  
  
  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
They left him on his knees, with his arms restrained behind his back. There was no hope of leveraging himself into a better position; he couldn’t even spread his legs enough to try. The program behind him had both of Sam’s thighs in his hands, slowly dissolving the fabric of his suit until the only thing left was the individual armor plates and his boxers. A moment later the plates came off as well, dropping to the floor with a clatter. They were quickly brushed aside and forgotten. The programs seemed baffled by his underwear. One of them slid a hand up and under the cuff, groping for his cock, probably trying to make sure it was there. Sam shouted a curse and tried to jerk away, but he only collided with another blackguard kneeling beside him. He considered looking around the room to count how many were there, waiting for their chance to have a go at him. He didn’t really _want_ to know, but some sick sense of curiosity nagged at the back of his mind, trying to pick out which hands sliding across his skin belonged to a different set. Someone grabbed the waistband of his boxers and tore the fabric down the center, then up the side of his leg, and again, until he was naked.  
  
“Try not to struggle,” Clu suggested, with only a hint of his usual sarcasm. “They’re not really programmed to be gentle.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Sam spat. A blackguard’s boot connected with the back of his head, and Sam grunted as the side of his face was slammed into the white tile floor. An immediate, intense ache radiated out from his cheek bone and up around his eye, making his head swim and his entire skull throb in sympathy. He whimpered and rolled his head to the other side, but it didn’t help at all. Ignoring the obvious pain it caused him, one of the blackguard reached down and grasped under his jaw, lifting him up and digging hard fingers into Sam’s cheeks to force his mouth open. He wasn’t under any illusions about what was going in there; when the program reached to derezz the crotch of his own suit, Sam immediately tried to clamp his teeth together. The blackguard only gripped him tighter, and Sam found he would have to bite through his own cheek if he wanted to close his mouth. Bleeding out in a digital world didn’t strike him as any more appealing than doing it in the real one. He could only object in wordless shouts until the cock slid home, straight down to the base and into his throat. After that he was forced to remain silent or gag on his own objections. He thrashed and pulled at his restraints, but it only earned him a blow to the kidney from an unseen hand.  
  
“They’ll hurt you before they stop,” Clu said. At that angle Sam could still see him around the side of the blackguard’s hip; he had moved himself into the corner of the couch, lounging with one leg up on the seat, the other planted flat on the floor. He had a hand in his lap, slowly dragging his fingers over the circuit on his thigh. The edges of his gold lines were flushed pink where his hand touched them.  
  
Great. Of course he was enjoying it.  
  
The program in Sam’s mouth had started thrusting, fucking his face in short, even strokes. Sam gave up on the idea of using his teeth as a weapon; even if he did, they would probably just beat him for a couple of minutes until someone else was ready to step in and replace the last guy. He wasn’t going to fight his way out of getting wolfpacked.  
  
Behind him, the blackguard who had removed his boxers was getting himself ready to join the party; he had been rubbing the head of his dick over Sam’s ass, pushing forward just enough to make him tense in expectation, before backing off again. Sam couldn’t tell if they were toying with him on Clu’s orders, or just because they got off on the idea of fucking with a user. Probably both.  
  
Clu cleared his throat, and the programs at either end of Sam stopped. “Make sure you don’t leave him with any damage I can’t repair,” he ordered. “He’s stronger here, but he isn’t unbreakable.” There was some movement in the background where Sam couldn’t see, and then he felt fingers prodding at him, stretching him open, and the most alien sensation he had ever felt spreading over him from his ass down to his balls. They were lubing him up. Somehow, it wasn’t remotely comforting.  
  
He only received a cursory prep fuck from the program’s fingers before he felt the actual plunge. He tried not to tense, to relax and breathe, but that was made unnecessarily difficult by the cock jammed down his throat. His focus was torn between keeping himself conscious by breathing through his nose, and not instinctively clenching up and causing himself additional pain. It was too much. His frustration came out as a rough groan, and that only seemed to encourage them to push him harder. The blackguard in back started to move, driving Sam forward onto the other one with each push, making him gag. To the side he caught a glimpse of Clu, now unabashedly stroking his palm over his groin. Every circuit on his body was lit up in lavender, and his chest heaved as he watched Sam get fucked on the floor of the club.  
  
“Another,” Clu commanded. Sam felt the blackguard behind him pull out, and then a new one stepped in as a replacement almost right away. This one was rough, clearly excited to have his turn so early. He gripped Sam’s thighs and rammed into him, and Sam couldn’t stop himself from crying out. With a hand tight in his hair, the blackguard in his mouth picked up his pace. He brought both hands around the back of Sam’s head and held him in place as his breath quickened and his thrusts became more erratic. Sam tried to pull away; he jerked his head as much as he could, but the blackguard’s grip was like iron. He came down Sam’s throat, forcing him to swallow unless he wanted to choke on it. Sam’s eyes burned and his jaw ached, but finally the blackguard withdrew and stood up, and Sam dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. For a moment all he could think about was how much he wanted to wipe his mouth.  
  
“You two, pick up where that one left off.”  
  
Sam was lifted again, and this time he was held up by the blackguard fucking him, who took hold of the restraints to use them for his own personal leverage. He slammed into Sam with a distorted grunt, then stopped to allow the others to take position. Sam’s mouth was pried open once again; this time they took turns. At one point they managed to angle themselves close enough to fit both, and as they fought each other for the small space in Sam’s mouth, he glanced between them to find Clu, dark eyes fixed on the foursome, still stroking himself through his suit as he watched the private exhibition.  
  
The blackguard in back finally hit his limit, and Sam repressed a shudder as he felt the pressure filling him, the trailing warmth as the program pulled out, and the replacement sliding in immediately after the other disappeared. When one of the two in his mouth came, Sam tried to take advantage of the opportunity and pull away. His efforts earned him a slap and the rest of the program’s spilled fluid on the side of his face. The straggler simply pushed his comrade aside and finished himself off. As soon as he was done, he let go and allowed Sam’s head to go limp.  
  
“Please,” Sam gasped.  
  
Clu was silent for a moment, before finally giving the command, “More.”  
  
Sam summoned enough strength to thrash away from the hands that reached for his head. He wound up falling to the side, separating himself from the replacement in back, who simply shifted positions, lifting Sam’s leg and sliding back inside. A warm mouth closed around his cock, and Sam keened quietly. The abrupt stimulation on top of the pain was like an electric shock. He could feel himself getting hard, but it was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Lying on his side, panting from the exertion, Sam struggled to think of something he could offer to make Clu order his men to stop. Another program knelt in front of him, dick in hand. Sam turned his face toward the floor, but the program seemed just fine stroking himself off on the side of Sam’s face, instead. After a few minutes he reached down and urged Sam’s mouth open. “Lick,” he said. Sam could barely understand the single-word command through the distortion in his voice. When he shook his head to refuse, the blackguard grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head back. “ _Lick_.”  
  
Sam glared up at him before sliding his gaze back down to the floor. “I liked you guys better when you didn’t talk.” His jaw felt like it was about to come unhinged.  
  
The blackguard chuckled through his mask and twisted his fist in Sam’s hair. “Now, user.”  
  
Sam lifted his head just enough to slide his tongue along the base of the shaft, but the hand on the back of his head stopped him. Instead, the blackguard moved himself closer, at the same time pushing Sam’s head toward his balls. When Sam finally caught on and capitulated, he rocked forward, forcing Sam to work if he wanted to keep himself in place. He didn’t, but another blow to the head or the side was equally unappealing. The guard leaned over and released the restraints on his wrists, and the sudden ache made Sam want to curl in on himself. A moment later there was another shift in movement between his legs; this time the blackguard there pulled out to come on Sam’s thigh, where it trickled, warm and slick, across his skin. He was urged to grip the cock of the guard kneeling over him, then guided to stroke and squeeze until he had the right rhythm. Another program moved in to mold himself against Sam’s back, and after a moment of awkward fumbling, found his way in and got to work.  
  
“It’s time for another,” Clu said. Sam could hear the rough arousal in his voice. He wondered how long it would be before Clu decided he was done watching. “Roll him onto his back.”  
  
The blackguard behind Sam nodded and rolled over, lifting Sam on top of his own body as he continued to thrust into him. His hands wrapped around Sam’s thighs and pulled them apart. It was only then Sam saw the program moving toward him.  
  
“Wh—no, wait, wait!” Sam started to panic. Things were bad enough as it was, but he couldn’t take more. “I can’t—”  
  
“You _will_.”  
  
Sam shook his head frantically. “Please, I give up, okay? You win, just—just _stop_ this!” He lifted his head and watched in horror as the new blackguard positioned himself between his legs. Sam could feel the nudge of his cock, hot and hard against his ass. The one below him had stopped moving, waiting for his fellow guard to get himself in place. They weren’t going to stop. Sam held his breath and shut his eyes. Clu sounded breathless, now; Sam could just barely make out the repetitive sound of a gloved hand sliding over skin. He opened his mouth to object, to beg, to say anything that might stop them, but he was stunned to silence by the blinding pain of the second blackguard forcing his way into the already tight space. Sam screamed, and a hand was instantly clamped over his mouth.  
  
“No,” Clu snapped, “Let him.”  
  
It hardly made a difference; even with his mouth uncovered, Sam could only hiss and cry out through clenched teeth. His neck was arched and tight, his fists balled until he thought they might break. It was more than too much, more than painful, and when they started to move it was even worse. The one on top leaned over with a hand on the floor and started to piston in and out, panting and grunting with each thrust. Once he was moving the other followed, and then they were fucking him in tandem, one sliding in as the other pulled out. Sam tried to reach for the one behind him, desperate to take hold of something he could hurt, but his arms were grabbed and held in place over his head by unseen hands. Sam let his head fall back against the shoulder of the program beneath him. When he opened his eyes Clu was standing there, looking down. His erection was prominent, thick and hard, with its own long, gold circuit running up the underside.  
  
With a quick nod from Clu, the program holding Sam’s wrists lifted them up and moved himself into position with his cock against Sam’s lips. “Open your mouth,” Clu told him. “You already know they have no trouble opening it for you.”  
  
“Clu…”  
  
Another nod, and the blackguard did just what Clu had warned he would: his fingers forced Sam’s mouth open wide enough to slide his cock past lips and teeth, over Sam’s tongue, and far enough down to bury himself to the base. He held Sam’s arms up next to his shoulder as he rocked forward. Beside him Clu circled, watching his men as they filled Sam, pounding into him, mercilessly using his body for themselves. Eventually the pain subsided, leaving in its place a sensation that Sam couldn’t separate from pleasure or discomfort. His thighs shook until he could no longer hold them up on his own, and then his legs were lifted up over the shoulders of the program on top of him. The one in his mouth came quickly after that, but Sam didn’t have it left in him to swallow.  
  
“You’re losing your edge, Sam.” Clu knelt down next to his shoulder and reached to wipe some of the warm, semi-clear fluid from Sam’s cheek. “I think you’re ready for a little more.” He wiped his hand on Sam’s chest and stood up. “Turn him over,” he said to the blackguard.  
  
Sam was given a tragically brief reprieve, long enough to lift and turn him over on his stomach so he was face-to-face with the guard underneath. The two slid back into place, and then the one on top moved himself so that Sam could no longer feel anything but the hard length of his cock. Clu disappeared from sight, and Sam felt his heart jump; they wouldn’t—not another one. To his dismay, he felt Clu settle over him, his muscular thighs on either side of Sam’s. He leaned down to whisper, “ _Feel free to scream_ ,” before shoving himself in with the other two, impaling Sam on the full length of his cock in one long thrust.  
  
Sam felt like his spine had been set on fire. He screamed and twisted, unable to flee the pain. Clu was still in his ear, and Sam could hear him breathing hard as he pulled back and rolled his hips down again and again, each thrust coming a little quicker than last, until he had set the pace for all three. Their rhythm made no difference to Sam; Clu alone was big enough to cause his own discomfort. He was hot and heavy on top of Sam, and the parts of his suit that had been derezzed left his bare skin and circuits to drag against Sam’s back, lighting up already oversensitive nerves like lightning. Sam choked out a sob and clawed at the floor, accomplishing nothing but more pain. When Clu licked his skin and reached to stroke his cock, Sam thought he might black out from the overstimulation. The fabric of Clu’s gloves was no better than the friction of the blackguard who had been rubbing against him from below. Pain and pleasure warred in Sam, and he hated himself.  
  
“Come for me,” Clu murmured. He traced his tongue around the shell of Sam’s ear. “I want to feel your body tighten around me.”  
  
“No, _no_ ,” Sam breathed. Still determined to hold out in some small way.  
  
But Clu kept stroking, kept urging him toward an orgasm he didn’t want. “I’ll have you kneeling at my feet when I go through the portal. You’ll be mine whenever I want you, and when I don’t, you’ll be the reward for the best of my blackguard. You want that, don’t you, Sam? Tell me.”  
  
Sam clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. He was right on the edge, trying so hard to stop himself. Clu knew just where to touch, and the heat of the circuits bombarding Sam from all sides had his mind reeling. The program underneath stiffened and jerked his hips, and Sam felt another warm load spill into him. He couldn’t hold back anymore; he came in Clu’s hand, face buried against the blackguard’s chest. His orgasm flooded him with a wave of stomach-turning pleasure that left him oblivious to the shame and anger just long enough to coax a strangled “ _Yes!_ ” for the sake of his own momentary relief.  
   
He hadn’t meant to answer. He didn’t want to say anything at all, but that didn’t matter anymore; Clu surged forward and fucked him twice as hard, biting down on Sam’s shoulder as he held out through the second blackguard’s climax. It was just the two of them, then. “Good boy,” Clu groaned around his thrusts. “Very good, and very smart.” He caught his breath and held it for a moment, pulling out just in time to come on Sam’s ass, where it dripped down to mingle with the mess of fluids already present in the sweaty tangle of bodies. He finished with a shudder and let out the breath as one long, heavy sigh. “If you behave,” he said slowly, catching his breath, “the next time might be a little easier for you.” Then he was gone, leaving Sam limp atop the blackguard. The program let him lie there for a moment before finally rolling him to the side, onto the floor. The room was a sea of masks and circuits, all of them a blur. Sam couldn’t tell which had been inside him, which had simply helped, and which were biding their time for the second round. And he had no doubts there would be a second round.  
  
“Get him cleaned off, I want him on the ship with me. And bind his hands.” Clu strode past, clothed once more. “Toss this one off the tower.” He gestured to Castor, who already looked pale, even without the stark terror now painted across his face.  
  
Sam let them lift him to his feet, but they were forced to hold him there when it became apparent he couldn’t stand up under his own power. His eyes felt heavy, and his body ached and burned in all the worst places. It took everything he had just to lift his head and watch Clu march from the club at the head of the pack of programs. Even from behind, Sam could tell how pleased he was with himself. “It’s time to go change the world,” Clu called back to him. “This is just the beginning.”


End file.
